Wrong Time, Wrong Place, but Awfully Lucky RP
by Agent L
Summary: Two ordinary girls from New York meet four extraordinary people. Along the road, love blossoms. Please give it a chance! Better than it sounds... *REPOSTED from old account, mikeysgirl99* *Co-Written by Rose Black Dragon*!(I used to be XXHaloGurlXX)
1. Character Bios

_**Wrong Time, Wrong Place, but Awfully Lucky**_

***Uploaded from Old Account, mikeysgirl99***

***I only own Axel and Alex, and Rose owns Vanessa and Vixen***

***Co Written by Rose Black Dragon***

_Character Profiles_

_**Hey! I know a bunch of you HATE character profiles in the beginning, but:**_

_**OH WELL!**_

Good Guys

_**Name:**_ Alexandria

_**Hair Color:**_ Orange

_**Hair Style: **_Long braid to the side

_**Weapons**_: Kamas

_**Outfit: **_orange tank top, short jeans, orange high tops

_**Extra Information**_: Alexandria has ADD and ADHD. She is super hyper, and loves video games and skating, as well as cooking. She is very close to her sister.

_**Name:**_ Vanessa

_**Hair Color**_: Black

_**Hair Style:**_ long and straight

_**Weapons:**_ Katanas

_**Outfit:**_ blue long-sleeved shirt, long jeans, white sneakers

_**Extra Information:**_ Vanessa teaches what she knows about ninjitsu to kids where she works. Where she works is "Nina's Ninjitsu". She comforts and protects her younger sibling.

Bad Guys

_**Name:**_ Axel

_**Hair Color:**_ Blond

_**Hair Style**_: mohawk

_**Weapons:**_ Knife

_**Outfit:**_ red t-shirt with a skull on it, ripped jeans, red sneakers

_**Extra Information**_: Axel is Alexandria's ex-boyfriend. He is the bad boy type. He loves beating people up, and works for the purple dragons.

_**Name:**_ Vixen

_**Hair Color:**_ Black

_**Hair Style:**_ bad-boy style

_**Weapons:**_ katanas

_**Outfit:**_ blue shirt, jeans, black sneakers

_**Extra Information:**_ Vixen is Vanessa's ex-boyfriend. He loves to meditate and train. He works for the Shredder.

***There! Now you know the extra people! Hope you enjoy the story! Gonna get the first chapter up ASAP. The story was written by me, co-written by Rose Black Dragon***

Peace, Love, Tranquility

HG


	2. Chapter 1

_**Wrong Time, Wrong Place, but Awfully Lucky**_

***This is co-written by Rose Black Dragon, over PM. Anyways, this is reposted from my old account, mikeysgirl99, and nothing changed, so yea. Enjoy!***

"Wanna explore the sewers?" Alexandria asked.

"Yeah... why not?" Vanessa answered "I am so bored, I thought that seeing the movie marathon this Saturday evening would be fun, but the movie stinks, even watching the grass growing is more fun than watch T.V."

"That's why we are going to the sewers. Because we're bored. Why do you think we're going there?" Alex asked. But before Vanessa could answer, she said "That doesn't need to be answered." Then went over to the door and opened it.

Vanessa shrugged smiling and took the backpack where they had all they needed: a flashlight, a two cans of blue and orange fluorescent paint, a rope and a first aid kit and followed Alex. It was obvious it wasn't the first time they were looking for adventures. Of course the sewers aren't one the favorite places for girls... but, who cares?

"You know, exploring and painting the sewers, might be fun!" Alex said. The girls left the building, then to an alley. They walked over to the sewer opening, then took off the plate. "After you!" Alex said, and Vanessa jumped in. Alex jumped through and closed the opening. They started walking, and stopped at a big wall.

Alex and Vanessa began to search for the arrow they painted on the big wall the last time they visited the sewers, those fluorescent signals helped them to do a methodical and acurate travel inside the sewer system.

Alex always wanted to find out if the stories about a huge crocodile living there were true, and Vanessa hoped to find some ruins or at least some old stations under New York City.

"Found the arrow!" Alex exclaimed, pointing to a fluorescent orange and blue arrow. The girls walked over it. Then heard a roar and the sounds of fighting.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

Carefully, both girls approached to the end of the tunnel, they would never imagined the scene that was in front of them: three turtles were fighting against a huge crocodile, there was another turtle who tried fruitlessly to stop the other three yelling: "He is not a bad guy!"

Alex noticed who it was: LH. She immediately sent the closest turtle-the orange banded turtle- into the wall. Vanessa did the same, but with the red banded turtle. The purple banded turtle went and tried to attack Alex, but she dodged, and kicked the turtle into the wall. She looked in another direction, and saw Vanessa and a blue banded turtle get ready to fight, and then the red banded one trying to sneak up on her. Alex immediately, out of reflex, sent the red turtle back into the wall.

"Who are you?" asked the blue banded turtle coolly, without loosing sight of the two women, ready to fight back if necessary "What are you doing here?"

"We are just... visitors." Vanessa answered "When we saw you were fighting against LH we decided to help him, Alex knew about his existence."

"So, you are not here to kill us, right?" the turtle in blue asked the girl making a sign to the other turtles to stop fighting "How did you knew about that huge crocodile existence?"

"It's a long story, by the way I am Vanessa and she is Alex."

"I am Leonardo, and they are my brothers: Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." said the leader sheathing his katanas at the same time.

"Hmm, guys I think something is wrong with him." said Mikey realizing LH wasn't moving.

Oh no!" shouted Alex coming closer to LH at the same time as Mikey "he is bleeding!"

"I told you he wasn't bad, guys." Mikey protested.

"Let's get him to the lab." the turtle in purple said, and motioned for his brothers to pick LH up.

"What are you gonna do?" Alex asked.

"Patch him up." the purple turtle said. "By the way, I'm Donatello. Call me Donnie or Don."

"Wait a minute guys" the red masked turtle said "Are going to trust in these girls? You saw what they are capable to do... maybe we should kick the shell out of them! I don't think is a good idea for us to let them go like that, our existence may be revealed."

"But they knew about this mutant." Mikey replied "I don't know about you guys but they inspired me confidence" Mikey finished saying looking at Alex at the same time.

"Yeah, maybe we should follow our instinct this time Raph" Leo said trying to convince his hotheaded brother "Come on! we don't have much time if we want to save him."

Without adding a single word the four ninja brothers carried the huge mutant when both girls were following them.

***Hope you all enjoyed! Again, co-written by Rose Black Dragon. Peace!***

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"

HG and Rose Black Dragon

(By the way, if you read old version, we fixed the misspells.)


	3. Chapter 2

_**Wrong Time, Wrong Place, but Awfully Lucky**_

***This is co-written by Rose Black Dragon, over PM. Anyways, this is reposted from my old account, mikeysgirl99, and nothing changed, so yea. Enjoy!***

**(We own no one. I only own Alex and Axel, and Rose only owns Vanessa and Vixen.)**

On the way to the lair Vanessa was looking at Leonardo, the leader's fighting skills made a deep impression on her. Her ex-boyfriend was a talented sword fighter, a foot ninja, but compared with Leo... he was chopped liver. Besides her ex had an annoying Mr. Macho Man attitude which made her realize he was a pain in the ass.

Raphael realized the girl was staring at his big brother, and he didn't like it. He made a promise to himself to protect his brother trying to warn Leo about it, but the glance had a different nature, a nature which would make Raphael really flustered when in time he would find out.

As if the goddess of love decided to shine down on both of them, Alex was also glancing at a certain turtle. Just, not Leonardo. In fact, it was Michelangelo who she was looking at. Unlike her ex, he was funny, knew how to cheer someone up, and knew the good in people. Alex also knew the good in people, as well as their personality.

She knew Leonardo was a good person. He is a good fighter, and she knows all of that. She also knew that he meditated, and cared about his brothers. All in all, she knew he was a nice person.

She knew Raphael was a hothead. She knew he was a good self-defense teacher. She also knew that he enjoyed sleeping, and beating up people who he believed to be bad. He protected his brothers if and when needed. All in all, he was a good but bad.

Donatello. She knew Donatello was a good person. He is very smart. She knew that She also knew he liked helping his brothers by fixing their wounds. He tried keeping his brothers in line. All in all, he is a nice person.

Michelangelo, as she knew, was a prankster. He was a good, funny person. She knew he enjoyed keeping his brothers happy, and didn't get depressed by mean things. All in all, he was a good person.

Time flies when you are absorbed in your own thoughts... Soon after they arrived to a wall constructed with bricks, but it was a fake one. Immediately Donatello turned a valve clockwise and the brick wall moved.

"Esto es increíblemente estratégico Alex" Vanessa told her surprised. "Pero me supongo que es lógico estar bien protegidos cuando se es tan... especial."

Alex nodded, she and her sister were learning a lot of languages, they believed their brains should be trained too.

"Nuestro sistema de circuito cerrado fue diseñado por mi hermano para nuestra seguridad chicas, por favor pasen y siéntase cómodas mientras mis hermanos y yo atendemos al herido." Leonardo replied.

Both girls didn´t expect Leo could understand the foreing language, but they ignored, the leader spent almost two years in Central América, training.

Before the eyes of Vanessa, Leonardo was proving himself as an awesome being.

"Uhhh... Hello?" Mikey asked. Everyone turned to him.

"Yes Michelangelo?" Alex asked.

"I don't understand what you just said. Explain please?" Mikey asked.

"We don't have time for that, knucklehead." Raph growled "besides a fool like you would never understand."

"Very funny Raphie boy." Mikey said. "maybe I am not Einstein, but I am a lot smarter than you, at least I know how to recognize a good person, but you on the other hand you are a hopeless case..."

"That's enough guys!" Donnie yelled. "if you are going to waste time arguing, then step aside, I have to treat someone if you haven't noticed."

Both turtles allowed Donnie and Leo go to the infirmary, in the meantime Mikey sat next to Alex and repeated his question.

"My sister was speaking Spanish. When she said 'Esto es increíblemente estratégico Alex. Pero me supongo que es lógico estar bien protegidos cuando se es tan... especial', she said 'This is incredibly strategic Alex. But I guess it makes sense to be well protected when it is so ... special'. When your brother said 'Nuestro sistema de circuito cerrado fue diseñado por mi hermano para nuestra seguridad chicas, por favor pasen y siéntase cómodas mientras mis hermanos y yo atendemos al herido', he said 'Our closed circuit system was designed by my brother for our safety, please make yourselves at home in the meantime me and my brothers take care of the wounded.'." Alex explained.

"Oh!" Mikey said.

'May be dumb, but he's cute.' Alex thought as she giggled.

"So, what do you like to do?" Mikey asked.

"Hm... Play video games, eat pizza, meditate, fix things, patch up my sister, and many other things." Alex said.

When Vanessa heard his little sister's giggle she thought to herself: "Okay, two are company and three... well, maybe I should follow the example and go hunting too." Vanessa stood up and said: "Please excuse me kids, I will check out if I am helping to treat the wounded croc..."

Alex smiled appreciating her big sister's withdrawal and wishing her luck at the same time.

Vanessa approached to Donnie's lab door bumping into Leonardo.

"Oops, sorry" the girl apologized. "Is the croc okay?"

"Yeah, my brother told me the wound isn't serious, he just needs a day or two to rest. I think we should talk, I am sure you and your little sister have a lot of questions about us"

"Yes, but, could we just sit far from them?, I just found out your baby bro is a huge fan of video games as my sister, if they agree they could be playing and when she is playing the sound is at full blast."

"I totally agree" the leader chuckled. "Okay let's go to the kitchen."

Vanessa smiled mentally and followed Leo. Maybe being a mutant and being raised to be a warrior, anyone could think he had not idea of how treat an outsider but Leo got her out of her mistake.

"Please take a seat." Leo said while he took a chair and approached to her.

Vanessa couldn't help an amazement smile seeing Leo´s gallantry.

"Thank you" she said "you really are a polite person Leonardo."

The leader blushed slightly and took a seat too.

"So, what do you want to know?" the leader asked.

"Well, I wouldn't know where to start, my sister knew there was a huge croc mutant in the sewer system and we tried to find out about it for months without luck."

"Hmmm, so you two are the owners of brave hearts, I like that." Leo said.

'OMG!' Vanessa thought 'It doesn't matter to him if we are girls, despite that fact, he thinks we are brave - definitely it is my lucky day, I would be an idiot if I lost this golden oportunity.'

"Do you think so?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, for me the gender doesn't matter a great warrior could also be a woman."

"You are a turtle right?"

"You are right; me and my brothers were exposed to a weird substance and that made us mutants."

"How interesting!" Vanessa said stunned.

"Our father taught us ninjitsu and we follow the way of Bushido..."

"Can I ask you a favor Leonardo?" Vanessa said interrupting him abruptly.

"What?"

"Don't take it the wrong way but... can I touch your face?"

"WHAT!"

"Please..." Vanessa asked with pleading eyes

After thinking about it for a few minutes Leonardo let her do it...

Vanessa made the most of the opportunity, she brought her hand closer to Leo's cheek; when Leo felt the soft touch he closed his eyes. Vanessa smiled seeing the great view, Leo could be an outstanding ninja, but he was kind of naive in some aspects as Vane found out.

"You are cute..." Vanessa told him, almost murmuring - and without warning she kissed him.

Leonardo didn't make a single sound, he just enjoyed the new sensation.

Vanessa broke the soft kiss and the leader just got up and left.

Vanessa realized she stole his first kiss, feeling a little guilty, she sighed deeply, she went back to her sister but Raphael blocked her path.

If you keep sighing, we could run out of oxygen here girl." Raphael growled.

"So what? Big deal!" Vanessa told him beginning to get angry "You don't have something better to do but spy on me and your brother?"

Raphael patience ran out and took a defensive position clearly trying to begin a fight with the girl, but suddenly they heard a scream.

"Alex! Calm down!" Mikey tried calming Alex down.

"Are you serious! That's a giant freakin' rat! How can I calm down! I've had a history with rats!" Alex said, rambling on. Mikey didn't know anything else to shut her up except one thing...

He kissed her.

Alex was wide-eyed for a moment, the closed her eyes, and enjoyed it. She had already known she was in love with Mikey. A minute later, they separated.

"Dang Mike. Couldn' find another way to shut her up?" Raph asked, walking in, obviously seeing the moment.

"Shut the hell up asshole." Alex said. Everyone but Raph and Vanessa stared at her.

"What did ya jus' call me?" Raph asked, obviously wanting to start a fight. Alex walked right up to him.

"You heard me call you an **." Alex said smirking. Raph got angry and grabbed Alex's arm and threw her into the wall.

"Raph!" Donnie yelled, but watched Alex stand, now smirking.

"That all ya got?" Alex asked, smirking. There was not a scratch on her. Raph growled, and ran towards her, ready to punch her. She quickly dodged, grabbed his muscled arm, and threw him into a wall. Raph rubbed his head, and struggled to get up. Everyone but Vanessa looked at her, wide eyed.

"Alex, little Alex... what am I going to do with you?" Vanessa scolded her "How many times I have told you: don't make a mess at someone else's home."

"He started it." Alex complained "Besides, he will wake up almost unharmed, if you didn't hear me."

Vanessa couldn't hold back the laughing, deep inside her mind she was grateful for the sudden interruption, she was as grumpy and aggressive at the red masked ninja.

But both girls started to feel guilty and they helped an amazed Mikey to pick up the hotheaded turtle from the floor, taking him to the couch.

"That- that- that was awesome!" Mikey said as he was coming out from his astonishment.

"Actually not." Vanessa corrected him "My little sister didn't even begin to sweat, you should see her when she is in her element, she could be REALLY amazing."

When Vanessa finished speaking Donatello came out of the infirmary and said:

"Maybe the ladies could join us to dinner..." and then he saw his brother on the couch and with wide eyes he asked: "What happened to Raph?"

"Allow me to explain, braniac..." Mikey started. "Technically, Raph hit himself against the wall."

"He is telling the truth, we are witnesses." Alex said defending Mikey when Donnie looked at his baby brother with suspicion.

Donatello only sighed, he already checked the unconscious turtle and realized he was unharmed.

"Okay, lets make dinner, when Raph wakes up from his "nap", then dinner will be ready.

_***Hope you all enjoyed! As always, we will update soon. It may be awhile though, due to me not being on my computer much, and this happening through IM. Anyways, co-written by Rose Black Dragon. See ya!***_

"Peace Love Tranquility"

HG and RBD


	4. Chapter 3

_**Wrong Time, Wrong Place, but Awfully Lucky**_

_**Hey guys! We're baaaaaack! Sorry for the long update, but since we are doing this over PM, it's kind of hard. But I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own TMNT, just Alex and Vane.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

After a nice time of chat, Vanessa realized it was too late, so she said to her baby sister: "It's getting late Alex, we must go back home."

"Do you have to go now?" Mikey complained.

"Yes, it is not correct for young ladies to stay here, we don't want to bother you any further."

"But..." Alex started to join Mikey in his complaints.

"There's no 'but' Alex, come on let's say good night for now." Vane said, but she added near Alex's ear: "We will pay them a visit tomorrow morning. Tonight you can cook a cake for Mikey, I bet he will love it."

Instantly, Alex's face changed its expression, she smiled broadly and added: "My sister is right, we must retire now, but don't worry, if you agree, we will come back tomorrow."

"You will always be welcomed here." Old master Splinter assured them.

"You can join us for breakfast," Leo said looking at his siblings for their approval, Donnie smiled as Mikey did it too. Raphael just nodded.

"I wouldn't miss the opportunity to be before you again, Leonardo" Thought Vanessa for herself as she walked towards the exit. Alex followed her.

"Shouldn't we accompany them?" Donnie asked to his brothers.

"Believe me," Raphael began to say, "if I had gone with them, it would be only to make sure all the guys who make them angry, could survive... women are scary."

You got that right." Donnie said. "I once saw a woma severly hurt a man, just because he cheated on her."

With Alex and Vane:

"Vane? Can I confide in you for something?" Alex asked.

"Yes, of course you can. You are my sister after all." Vane said.

"Well, I have a crush on Mikey. When I first saw him, I got the butterflies and my heart skipped a beat." Alex said.

"Same with me and Leonardo." Vane said.

Both girls reached their home at seven. They had enough time to cook the sweet surprise for the guys.

"Which flavor do you think Michelangelo would like better? Chocolate or Vanilla? Alex asked Vane trying to guess which one she would prepare.

"Follow your heart, sis." Vane replied chuckling at seeing her sister's indesicion.

"Okay, it will be chocolate." In a flash, the cake was ready. Alex had decorated the cake with orange topping. Smiling proudly, the younger girl showed it to Vane.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think Michelangelo has been a very good person in his former lifes, he is so lucky to have you."

"Yeah, he has been lucky." Alex smiled thinking how Mikey will enjoy it.

"Just a little advice, sis. Don't say anything about a romantic relation ship until you are one hundred percent sure he loves you too, okay?"

"Why?"

"Maybe because he is a mutant and you are a human girl? Bear in mind our lives could get more complicated if we decide to love them... you should always think with a cool head, always."

"Okay, I will try to remember it." After uttering those words the girls went to bed.

Alex could not sleep. Neither could Vane.

Alex was thinking about how she could keep liking Mikey without him finding out. 'Maybe I should try to avoid talking as much, and avoid eye contact.' She thought. She then concluded that the plan would be executed until she found out whether or not Mikey liked her back. She knew if she talked she would stutter and if she looked at Mikey she would blush.

Vane was thinking about the touch on Leonardo's face. It really wasn't bad. She thought the texture would be different. She would have to find out how to touch his face more.

Then the girls thought about the kisses.

Alex couldn't believe that her first kiss had been with a turtle. And even so, she thought it would feel wierd. But that was not the case. When they kissed, Alex could feel like fire was shooting through her body, and could feel more happiness go through her. It was a good first kiss for her.

At the first hour in the morning, both girls were ready to go.

To make sure they wouldn't give the guys a problem, they had memorized the entire road from the lair to the surface, that way they hadn't need to paint marks on the walls.

The security system warned the entire Hamato family of the arrival of their new friends.

"Good morning, young ladies." Master Splinter greeted them.

"Good morning Master Splinter." Both said.

A few seconds later the guys went to meet them.

"Hi, good looking." Mikey said as a greet as soon as he saw Alex.

"Good morning Mikey." Alex was trying so hard to discover Mikey's real feelings, staring at him with all her soul. Mikey's face reddened a little.

"Good morning Vane." Leonardo said smiling without concealing his happiness.

"Good morning to you too, Leonardo." Vane said, smiling for herself seeing the sweet smile on Leo's face. Now, she was a little more sure Leo felt the same as her.

"Ahem..." They heard suddenly. "We are here too, you know?"

"Of course, I am so sorry we didn't greeted you as we should have, Donatello, Raphael. Good morning to you too."

"About time, I started to feel like a waste of space..." Raphael growled a little.

"Sorry, we didn't wanted to be rude, Raph. Here, this a gift for all of you, to make it up." Alex handed the cake and the orange clad turtle took it.

"I did the same for you!" Mikey exclaimed. "I have cooked a great breakfast for you too."

After uttering those words, all of them headed to the kitchen to enjoy the food.

As they enjoyed the food, Michelangelo thought about his chances with the young girl known as Alexandria. He thought she was cute, funny, and he never thought a human like her would ever kiss a giant turtle like him. As if Michelangelo and his blue banded brother were one, Leonardo was also thinking about chances, except with Vane. He thought of her as brave, a good soul, and, well, beautiful.

The girls were also thinking. About the guys. As of last night, they both relized their love for the two turtles.

It was Sunday, so the guys didn't have to train. After breakfast Donatello and Raphael volunteered to wash the dishes. They knew their two brothers needed time to chat with the girls.

"Thank you so much Raphie-boy!" Mikey thanked his hothead brother.

"Just remember you owe me one, knucklehead..." Raphael replied giving his baby brother a smack on the head.

"Ouch! I will, I will... geez." After that, Mikey approached Alex, who was looking at Mikey smiling, and they went away.

On the meantime, Leonardo and Vane went to the dojo.

"Here, we can talk without interruptions, Vanessa." Leo said inviting his guest to sit down in front of him.

"Yeah..." Vane smiled and did it. "Okay, first of all I want to say I am sorry for my bad behavior the first time we meet, Leonardo." Vane began looking into Leo's eyes, trying to catch every feeling she could from them.

"If you mean about Raph's incident, don't worry..." Leonardo tried to assure her everything was okay, but she interrupted him.

"No... What I meant is... that I am sorry about kissing you, without your permission."

"Oh... don't worry about that." Leonardo averted Vane's gaze, it seemed he was angry, but the light tone of crimson which covered his cheeks, demonstrated he wasn't upset.

"How he can be so adorable?" Vane thought chuckling silently. "No, not right now, focus Vane! FOCUS! I must be sure about this first... I must have a cool head."

"Leonardo, forgive my daring, but..." Vane breathed deeply before continue. "What do you think about me?"

"Right to the point..." Leonardo thought. "Well, I think you are a great fighter," Leonardo began with a calm voice, "the first time I saw your fighting style, I was impressed. Besides, you and your sister are so young, it is a commendable achievement..." Leonardo couldn't go on, because Vane had leaned towards him, stretching out her arms and cupping his cheeks with her hands. She expected that Leonardo would flinch away from her, but he didn't.

"No, I meant in another way..." She said stroking Leo's cheeks to cement what she was trying to say.

Vanessa didn't have to hear one more word, because she could feel how Leonardo's body trembled a little and how the red tone of his face became more pronounced. Now, she was completely sure, and did what any girl with common sense would do being in love; she kissed him again more fiercely, and yes, that's possible.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo and Alexandria were in Michelangelo's room, reading his Justice force magazines.

"So Alex." Mikey started. Alez sighed.

"Yes Mike?" she answered. 'Please hurry up, cause I need to get back to this. Or else I will stutter.'

"I was thinking about the kiss last night." Mikey said.

'Oh god.' She thought. "Yea, and?"

"Well, I wondered if you liked me." Mikey asked.

"Straight up answer?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed. "Yes Michelangelo. I like you, although I do not know whether or not you like me."

"Well, staright up? I do." Mikey said, smiling. Alex's face lit up right then and she kissed him, right then and there.

_**Hey guys! I know, there's a lot of kissing here, but I promise, next chapter will have action! Rose and I hope you enjoyed this! Right Rose?**_

_**Rose: Yes, indeed.**_

_**Me: Well, we'll update and don't forget-**_

_**Rose: Review!**_

_**Me: Please no flames!**_

_Peace, Love, Tranquility_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Wrong Time, Wrong Place, but Awfully Lucky**_

_**Hey! Update! Woo hoo! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! We tried our hardest to make this the best. Also, due to the face we are doing this over PM, it might take awhile to update each time. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own TMNT, only the guys and girls, Vixen, Vanessa, Alex, and Axel.**_

After the fierce kiss, Vane smiled broadly at seeing Leo's closed eyes when she turned back to a sit position.

Leonardo opened his eyes slowly and said:

"You have to say sorry for that again."

When Vane heard that, her heart almost jumped out of her chest, she believed that she had completely understood Leo's reaction, but it seemed she was wrong...

Leo smiled reassuringly at seeing the sad face of Vane and added: "I have told you that, because when I said you didn't have to worry about it... I got another one." He finished doing exactly the same thing Vane did.

Vane's eyes opened wide and just enjoyed Leo's sweet kiss.

When they separated Vane said: "It seems I am lucky. I hope my sister will be lucky too."

"Why do you say that?" Leo asked.

"Because I wouldn't like to be the only one loved, Leo. My little sister loves your baby brother... and if Michelangelo doesn't

return Alex's love... I would have to say you goodbye..." She answered leaning on Leo's chest.

"Is that all? Don't worry, I am sure Mikey loves her too, I can read him like a book."

"I am so relieved, Let's go, I have to see it for myself!" She exclaimed, rising. Leo nodded and followed her.

Meanwhile With Alex and Mikey...

Mikey was stunned. This was the second kiss in about twenty four hours he has gotten from Alex. He realized then that she really was telling the truth about liking him. She was still kissing him when he came back to the present.

Alex felt confused. She was kissing Michelangelo, the one she liked, and the one who said that liked her. She was about to pull away, assuming that she misunderstood. But as she started pulling away, Mikey started kissing back. She then felt a presence that seemed older. She then pulled away, and smiled at Mikey.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that my sister and your brother are eavesdropping." Alex whispered, quietly standing, and opening the already cracked door. The she and Mikey looked at Vane and Leo.

"Oops?" Leo said. Vane and Leo shrugged, and ran out.

After spending the whole day with the turtles, Alex playing Modern Warfare 3 with Mikey and Raph, and Vane and Leo helping Donnie with a few inventions, the girls decided to go home.

"Mikey, I still can't believe I beat you in Team Deathmatch." Alex said, laughing.

"Yea, beat by a girl. That's a shame." Raph said, smirking.

"Shut up Raph! Alex, next time, you are going down." Mikey said, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Bring it on." Alex said, returning the favor.

"Well Vane, thanks for helping Leo and I." Donnie said.

"Yes, it helped us a lot." Leo said.

"No problem. I mean it was only calibrating the meter and testing out the gas mileage. As well as going for a test drive. No big deal." Vane said.

After enjoying a nice long day with the guys, both ladies went home.

"I am so happy!" Alex said sharing all the love that filled her heart with Vane.

"Yeah, me too." Vane replied sighing deeply.

"Are we going to come back tomorrow?" Little Alex asked full of hope.

"I wouldn't like to bother them more than necessary, after all, they also have things to do, sis. Besides, I have to work, remember? Maybe in the night..."

"I will be waiting for you to go pay them a visit."

"Okay."

A few blocks ahead they girls heard a strange noise coming from a dark, creepy alley... but they weren't like other women, so, they went to take a look, carefully.

Right there were a group of Foot ninjas mugging an old lady.

"Give us the money, you old hag!" One of the black clad ninjas yelled as he shook the lady, who was trembling with fear.

"Take your hands off her!" Both girls yelled at unison.

All the Foot ninjas turned their heads towards the girls and immediately they released the old lady who tried to run, but couldn't, instead she just fell to her knees.

Alex approached the victim as Vane circled the group of ninjas, covering her little sister's back.

It took Alex only a minute to take her away to a safe spot. Later she went back to her sister.

On the meantime Vane was puzzled, the ninjas didn't attack her or Alex, they just seem to wait until they finished what they were doing.

"Are you done, Vane?" The leader of the small group asked to the older girl, who immediately recognized the voice.

"Vixen... just when I thought I was free from your disgusting presence... what do you want?" Vane growled really ** off.

"How rude.. Is that a proper way to say hi to your boyfriend, my dear?" The Foot ninja leader hissed angrily.

"You are not my boyfriend anymore!" Vane called out. "I should have known since the beginning that a chauvinist pig like you would never see me like a complete human being, but like a thing that belongs to him!"

"Okay," Vixen said like a cat that was going to scratch, "Maybe I am not your boyfriend anymore, but... you will be mine forever."

Before Vane could leap on him, Alex intervened.

"Okay Vixen, we just had the most incredible day of our lives and we would become dangerous if you pretend to ruin our happiness," She said at the same time she was aiming an arrow with her bow to the black clad ninja's head, "Then, I am asking you nicely to go away."

Vane smiled and added: "Do as Alex has told you, Vixen, because she is right, right now I wouldn't like to ruin a pure feeling with your awful memory."

Those words snapped the leash that was keeping Vixen's rage at bay, he ordered the others to attack.

Vane, knowing the bad attitude of the man, got ready unsheathing her katanas. The first pair of enemies bit the dirt right there and other two were unable to move they were trapped by Alex's quick arrows.

It was a small group of twerps and the girls beat them easily.

At the end, when Vixen was running away he shouted: "I will kill every man who dares to touch you, until you won't have a choice but to love me! And I will start with that freak you just met!"

Both girls' eyes widened as saucers at hearing that.

Alex held up her bow and arrow until Vixen left her sight. She lowered her bow, and watched as Vane went over to a foot ninja she trapped with her arrows, and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"How th do you know that we recently met the turtles?" Vane asked.

"Very simple really. We have been watching you." the Foot soldier stated plainly.

"Vane, does he sound familiar to you?" Alex asked.

"He does indeed." Vane stated. She then looked at the soldier and took off his mask. The girls gasped, but recovered.

"Axel!" They said simultaneously. (Sorry, can't spell that good.)

"Oh! You finally realize it was me!" he said sarcastically. Alex glared. She then raised her bow and arrow at his head, but put it down when Vane signaled her to stand her ground.

"Well, well, well, one disgusting sight after another... what are you doing here Axel? The Purple Dragons finally realized you are a useless human being and fired you?" Vane asked mockingly.

"I had to be on the same group as Vixen, after all, we both have the same objectives..." He finished staring at Alex, who clenched her teeth a little and squinted.

"Geez, the Foot ninjas must be desperate if they are accepting a fool like you..." Alex said very annoyed.

"Okay, how is this going to be? The easy way or the hard way?" Vane threatened him looking directly into the man's eyes, gripping harder his shirt collar.

"W-What are you talking about?" Axel questioned trembling.

"Don't play dumb! We want to know what you know so far! And don't lie to us, Axel, you know we can send you right to the hospital if you don't spill the beans!"

"O-Okay, we have been watching you. Vixen knew you loved to explore the sewer system. So he stole a small tracking device from his boss' headquarters and placed it inside of one of your cans of spray paint. He knew you would break off with him soon. When he did that, I met him and when he knew that Alex had broken off with me he offered me an alliance... and here we are..."

"You make me sick... I can't understand how I felt in love with you..." Alex almost yelled those words.

"I have to warn you, Vane, if you don't release me Vixen is going to tell our boss everything we know... and you know what that means, your new friends could end up being slaves or maybe we could have a lot of fun torturing them..." Those words made both girls to growl, for just a second Axel thought he has to say goodbye but after a few seconds Vane released him.

"It was a great pleasure to see you again my lovely Alex, but I have to follow my dear fellows... see ya."

When he started walking away, he turned back and said: "Remember, we are your owners for eternity, if you say something to those freaks, you will have to live knowing that you were the responsible ones of their disgrace..."

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked Vane.

"Are you asking me that seriously, Alex? Don't worry, our duty is to tell them everything about this. They are not like those fools who are idiot cowards. Or, don't you trust in Mikey's abilities?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then have faith, when we get rid of our exploring equipment we can go right to where they are and tell them everything we know, and help them."

"That sounds like a plan!" Little Alex smiled again.

"I won't go to work tomorrow, that way we can stay with them again, deal?"

"YEAH"

**The Next Day...**

The girls got up really early to go see the guys. Once they got up, they got dressed, ate, cleaned the dishes, and headed their way. Although instead of taking the road, the took the rooftops. They went quickly, wanting to avoid another confrontation with the Foot, and their exes. When they reached their manhole, they went into the sewer. As they reached the lair, Vane accidently tripped an alarm without realizing.

"AH!" Alex yelled, getting kicked into the wall. Her head hit the wall, and she almost passed out, but didn't.

"What the-?" Vane said, before blocking an attack from their attackers.

"Vane...?" Alex asked, floating in and out of consciousness. Vane looked over, and her anger got the best of her.

"You dare hurt my sister?" She said. She then got surrounded. She did not realize who it was, only throwing them all different ways.

"Vane! Hold up!" Vane and Alex looked over towards the wall where Vane threw the tallest.

"Leonardo?" She asked.

"Yea, and don't forget us! Ouch. That hurt like shell." a voice that seemed younger said.

"Shut up Mikey. No one cares." a rough Brooklyn accent said.

"Raph be nice. I realize he gets agitating, but you have to control your anger." a voice younger than the third, but older than the second said.

"Guys?" Alex asked, before passing out due to the rough encounter to the wall.

"Alex!" Vane called out approaching to her.

"She is okay, just passed out." Donnie said after checking her.

"What the shell are you doing here so early?" Raphael asked really surprised.

"We have some important news to tell you..." Vane replied as she scooped her sister up. Almost instantly Michelangelo came closer and said: "May I help you with her, Vane? I feel guilty; I was the one who kicked her..." Vane wanted to say no, but the guilt reflected in Mikey's eyes, convinced her.

"Take care of her, Michelangelo."

"I will protect her from anything and anyone." Mikey smiled sheepishly holding near his chest the unconscious body of the girl he loved.

"Are you okay, Vane? I am so sorry we attacked you thinking someone had found our home." Leo apologized, giving Mikey, a reassuring look, which help his baby brother to feel better.

After the confusion, all of them reached the lair. Mikey and Donnie went to the infirmary with Alex while Vane took a seat beside Leo in the couch.

"Don't worry about Alex, Vane." Leo told her when he noticed she was looking at the trio. "Donnie and Mikey will take good care of her."

"I know Leo, is just that I never have been separated from her, never."

"I understand. So, what you were going to tell us?"

"I don't know where to start, but being you, I know I must be completely honest..." Vane breathed deeply before continuing.

"I... I had a boyfriend before knowing you, Leo. And this person is a member of the Foot ninjas. When I dumped him, he threatened me to get revenge. At the beginning I thought he was too stupid to do such a thing, but... I was wrong and he hid a tracker gadget inside one of our spray cans... In conclusion, now he and someone else know the location of your home, Leo. I am sorry."

Leonardo didn't utter a single word, he just rose and told Vane: "You should go check on your sister." And with that, he went straight to his father's chamber.

Vane watched as Leonardo left to tell his father about the news. She was just glad Leo wasn't mad at her. When she saw Leonardo enter his father's chambers, she sighed of relief.

"Well, at least Leo is not mad at me." She said, before standing up. She walked slowly to the lab, hoping not to see her sister hurt severely. When she reached the lab door, she realized it was closed. Not wanting to be rude, she knocked. She waited a few seconds, then watched as it cracked open, and seeing the person was Michelangelo.

"Oh, Vane. What's up?" He asked.

"I am here to see my sister. I cannot stay away for too long, or I start freaking out." Vane said, and then rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"I understand. Come on in." Mikey said.

With that, she walked in, hoping that her sister was alright.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As you can see, it's a lot longer. Over two thousand words! Woo hoo! Anyways, as always, please review, and no flames. Next chapter will be up sooner or later. **_

_**Rose: See ya!**_

HG, RBD

Peace Love Tranquility


	6. Chapter 5

_**Wrong Time, Wrong Place, but Awfully Lucky**_

_**Update! Yay! Anyways, enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: We only own the girls and their horrible exes. WE NO OWN TMNT!**_

When Vane went to check on his sister, Leonardo was already before his father, explaining him everything.

"That's the situation, Master Splinter, we should start looking for somewhere else to live, and those people won't hesitate to tell the Shredder where we are."

"I agree, Leonardo. But, I have something to tell you, my son. I won't say that our new friends are the ones to blame for this, but you must understand that, if you and your brother decide to be with them, we should establish new rules for our future security and theirs."

"Of course father, I will immediately start looking for a new place, Donatello has all the maps of the old sewer systems of the city. Places that have been abandoned for decades, maybe we should begin there."

"I see. For the time being, you and Michelangelo should say goodbye to both ladies. Make sure they understand they will be with you again, when we have a new place. You are dismissed, Leonardo."

Leo bowed and went out of his father's room. He knew the old sensei was right, it would be a little sad to tell that to the sisters but he knew it wouldn't be for long. Sighing, he strode to the infirmary.

Upon entering, he saw his two younger brothers talking to Alex and Vane.

When Vane saw the sad look on Leo's face she approached him right away.

"Is Master Splinter angry with us?" Vane asked him.

"No, Vane. My father understands it wasn't your fault at all, but he suggested that we shouldn't see each other until we have found a new place to live and had established new rules to secure our secret existence and your safety."

Although Vane knew, very deep inside her mind, that it was the safest way to be unharmed, she wasn't like Leonardo and she busted into tears when Leo ended talking.

Alex knew it was another bad side of Vane's personality, besides being a hothead. Maybe Vane was older than her but, sometimes, Vane ended up screaming and crying like a five years old kid who throws tantrums just for get an ice-cream. The good side was that those moments didn't last long.

Leonardo could handle easily Vane's childish behavior, after all the leader had a hothead brother to control.

"Vane! That's enough!" Leonardo called out with his best leader voice mixed with a tone which any could also say he was sad.

"Forgive me, Leo." Vane tried to apologize, sobbing. "Sometimes I can't control myself when I am too sad or angry, but I can't stand I have to wait until I see you again."

Leo sighed and said: "I understand, but, don't you think you should control yourself? Don't forget you should set an example for Alex."

"Oh! You haven't seen her when she is REALLY ANGRY, Leo. She can give Raphael a run for his money..." Alex said suddenly," that one, was one of the smallest I have ever seen." Alex finished smiling.

"Please, you are not helping me sis..." Vane said totally on control now.

"Well, after all, this one didn't last longer that the last one, new record sis!" Alex giggled and Mikey told her: "Hey, that's a good one. May I use it? It will help me to make fun of Raph."

"If you pay for the copyright... fine with me." Alex replied chuckling.

While the two youngsters were making fun, Vane embraced Leo.

"Sorry you had to see that, but it is true, I will miss you lots." Vane said sadly.

"Well... what can help you to wait until we see each other again?" Leonardo asked trying to comfort her.

Vane smiled and without warning she kissed Leo again. The young leader couldn't understand why he loved so much Vane sudden actions, but something was sure, he enjoyed them to the maximum.

"What should we do when we are seeing a thing like that, Alex?" Mikey asked the young girl smiling mischievously.

"Maybe... NOTHING!" Alex said, giggles following. Mikey playfully pouted.

"Why do I like you so much?" Mikey asked, bringing Alex into a hug.

"I don't know. Maybe cause I'm awesomely cool like that." Alex said, putting their foreheads together.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Mikey said. Alex frowned.

"Mikey, I am gonna miss you too. But, when we meet again, we can go on our first date. Deal?" Alex said, looking deep into Mikey's sad and concerned eyes.

"Deal." Mikey said, his baby blue eyes lighting up a tiny bit.

"Good." Alex said, smiling a small smile. Then they kissed.

Unbeknownst to the two couples, however, Master Splinter was watching the exchanges.

'Perhaps it is wrong, my decision. Perhaps I should not interfere.' He thought, reconsidering his decision. He then walked out to the living room, and sat in his favorite spot.

"My sons and guests!" He called. In about ten seconds, all ninjas were kneeling in front of their master.

"Yes father?" They all chorused.

"Perhaps my decision was harsh. Therefore, I am letting you four decide the girls fate, as well as your own." Master Splinter said.

"Really?" Mikey asked him, his eyes wide opened. "Then the girls could live with us!"

"That would be wonderful!" Alex obviously shared the idea with Mikey.

Without any warning, Vane grabbed one of Alex arms and took her away from the guys, to where they couldn't hear.

"Are you nuts, Alex?" Vane asked a little annoyed. "Respectful ladies shouldn't do such a thing, society could thought we are... easy women."

"Society? Come on sis! There is no society in the sewers! Besides, I am sure Michelangelo and Leonardo won't think less of us if we live with them. And if that isn't enough, all of them are gentlemen, I am sure they would not make a pass at us. Or, don't you trust in Leo?" Alex asked squinting and folding her arms.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Of course I trust in him! But..." Vane wasn't very sure to be agree to the idea.

"So, what's the problem?" Alex insisted.

"I don't trust in myself..." Vane whispered to Alex who smiled and replied: "You are kidding, right?"

"Yeah, that part was a joke. Sorry. But think about it seriously Alex... if we do that, we would have to renounce to certain conveniences."

"Like what? If you mean to invite some human friends to our home, we could always hang out with them outside, in the surface. Come on Vane, what really worries you is... I don't know... sometimes I can't understand you, sis. A while ago you were crying so hard that Leonardo had to pacify you. If the guy still loves you after seeing that, COME ON! he will handle anything."

Vane only needed to hear one more reason to say yes.

"When did you become so mature?" Vane asked her little sister, tickling her.

"I have a great sister who sets the example." Alex replied laughing.

Meanwhile Vane and Alex were talking Raphael told Donatello also had moved away a little to talk to each other:

"They are so weird." Raphael exclaimed seeing how the expressions on both girl's faces were changing by the minute.

"That's an interesting behavior..." Donatello said more to himself than to his hothead brother, touching his chin.

"Interesting? You must be kidding genius... the one who claims he can understand women, should be executed. Casey also suffers a lot when he can't understand April..." Raph finished, leaning against the wall.

"I didn't mean it, Raph. Maybe they are weighing up the pros and cons of Mikey's idea."

"I am only taking into consideration the cons, bro." Raphael said frowning.

"Come on Raph, if we were the ones who were in love, our brothers would support us."

Raphael and Donatello became immersed in an argument.

And with Leo and Mikey...

"You shouldn't suggest that idea, Mikey. Now the girls will feel offended." Leo was scolding his baby brother.

"Why do you say that, Leo?" Mikey couldn't understand why they could be upset.

"Because they are respectful ladies, maybe they are thinking that we consider them as... easy women." Leo tried to explain to him.

"Oh! I hadn't seeing it that way... sorry bro."

"Never mind, Mikey. You don't have bad thoughts." Leo told him, giving him at the same time a reassuring smile.

Splinter only settled his gaze on the three groups, waiting patiently.

When he had waited enough, he whistled.

"What have you decided?" Master Splinter asked to all of them.

Everybody gathered again before Splinter.

"We will gladly accept the kind offer, Master Splinter. I must add you don't have to worry about us, we won't be a burden for your family. My little sister still goes to school, but I have a great job and since we won't have to pay a rent, all the money will be for all of us."

Donnie and Raph were so happy for their brothers, the happy couples shared a big hug and Master Splinter nodded happily. From now on his family would be larger. The more, the merrier.

"Someone must tell them that I won't take orders from them." Raphael thought aloud, smiling smugly.

Six Months Later...

In the past six months, so much had happened.

When the girls had accepted the genuine offer, they started helping the guys find a new home. It was one thing to do to help.

After about a month, they had found a new place not too far away. And it was pretty close to the dump where Donatello went occasionally, as well as close the girl's old home.

When Donnie had made it move-in able, Alex and Vane started helping Leo and Mikey to bring stuff the new home. Meanwhile, Donnie and Raph were making the home a little more high-tech, even though it was already kind of high-tech. Donnie hypothesized that it used to be a lab of some sort.

In three months, the home was livable. Now, the girls slept on the couch, seeing as they were still moving things into their new home. Once they got their beds into their room, however, they slept in their room.

Now, it was five months since they found their home. They kept their old routine, with the exception the girls joined.

After a few more weeks of living in their new home, the girls had officially loved the guys, and vice versa.

One Friday afternoon, Michelangelo and Leonardo went to the girl's room, and knocked. They heard moving around and the door cracked open.

"What do- oh hey." Alex said, her braid hanging freely.

"Hey." Mikey said.

"Vane in there?" Leo asked.

"Yea. Hold on. Give us a couple. We are kinda in our pajamas..." Alex said before closing the door.

Meanwhile... In the Room...

"Alex, who was it?" Vane asked.

"Mike and Leo." Alex said, starting to change. Vane followed suit.

Alex put on a orange tank top, black skinny jeans, and white high tops.

Vane put on a blue V-neck shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Alex then went to the door, and opened it.

"Vane, may I please talk to you?" Leo asked, nervousness in his voice.

"Of course Leonardo." Vane said, and she followed him, leaving Alex and Mikey to talk.

When Leo and Vane were alone, Leo cleared his throat and finally said, holding the girl's hands between his strong and loving hands: "It would be an honor for me if you accept to go on a date with me, Vane." Leo's cheeks were full colored but he never averted his gaze from Vane's face.

Feeling the same as Leo, Vane's face also reddened and answered: "The honor will be mine, Leo." After uttering those words, Vane hugged Leo, with all her love.

"What have I done to deserve to be loved by someone so special as you?" Vane whispered in his ear.

"Just being the most stubborn, spoiled girl on the world." Leo replied chuckling.

"You are so lucky." Vane followed saying, chuckling too.

"As lucky as you." Leo said giving her a quick peck.

After Vane and Leo were gone, Mikey looked at Alex.

"Alex, I gotta ask ya something." Mikey said, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"What's up?" Alex asked, smiling at him.

"Well, I kinda wanted to know if ya wanted to, ya know, go out?" Mikey asked, hopefulness in his voice.

"Of course! I'd love to!" Alex said.

"Yay!" Mikey said, picking Alex up in happiness as well as excitedness, and twirling her around. Alex was laughing when she finally said, giggling in her voice:

"Mikey! Put me down! I'm getting dizzy!"

"Sorry Alex." He said, and put her down, just to hug her. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said, and gave him a quick kiss.

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter will be written by Rose, sent to me through PM, and will probably be up tomorrow or Wednesday. It will be Vane and Leo's date, and then the next one will be Mike and Alex's date. I still gotta start though…**_

_**Anyways, at least we got over two thousand words into this! Anyways, peace out dudes and dudettes!**_

_**BOOYAKASHAW!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Vane and Leo!

_**Wrong Time, Wrong Place, but Awfully Lucky**_

_**Hey guys! An update! Also I am in the process of editing all our other chapters, so yea. Okay, so here is Leo and Vane's date. I still have to start on Alex and Mikey, but I will hopefully get it done a.s.a.p. I hope when I update it's just a week MAX. But, now onto Leo and Vane!**_

_**Disclaimer: We only own Alex, Vane, and their ex-boyfriends.**_

_**A/N: This is written by Rose Black Dragon and a little edited by me.**_

It seemed the night and Leonardo had a mutual understanding. The sky didn't have a single cloud, the stars sparkled to the full, the temperature was warm and nice and his girl had the loveliest smile in the whole world.

Both of them were running across the rooftops, holding hands, and smiling from time to time to each other.

Leo and Vane reached Central Park. There, protected by the shadows they could loaf about the small forest.

Vane wanted to feel the same Leo was feeling, so she took off her shoes. The soft grass was so thick she thought it was a perfect imitation of a soft cloud. After all, she was feeling like she was on cloud nine on her first date with her beloved sword master.

"I am sorry, Vane." Leonardo said suddenly, lowering his head, after a good twenty minutes walking. "Sometimes I think you shouldn't be with me, you deserve to be with a human and don't deprive yourself of the world you are used to be. I can't offer you the life you are worthy of."

"What could I miss from the human world, Leo?" Vane asked, being completely sure about her feelings. "I don't need to be at a fancy restaurant or in the local movie theater to enjoy your company. Besides, if those things and others are worthy to be missed, then I will gladly renounce to them without thinking. Nothing in this world is more important to me than to be completely yours."

"Are you mine?" Leo asked, full of hope.

"I am only yours, my lovely turtle." Vane replied. "I am sure the other girls in this world would be so jealous if they knew I have the best boyfriend in the whole planet."

Leo smiled broadly and took Vane's face between his hands and kissed her tenderly.

Then, it was Vane's turn to be sad.

"You know, I am the one who should be sorry. I was also thinking that you deserve to love a better woman, Leo."

"Why do you think that?" Leo asked puzzled.

"Because, I realized I should have waited... until I meet you to give my first kiss. You deserve a pure woman, not someone like me who has been already kissed by a scumbag." Vane thought sincerely about that.

"Nobody can stain an angel like you. Maybe you already kissed someone who wasn't me, but it was our destiny to be together, so it doesn't matter at all." Leonardo was stroking her hair as he was talking.

"Don't be sad, Vane, matters like that one, doesn't matter. Some time ago, I was considering a lot of things that could separate us. Being from different species, our love could be considered a huge mistake... but after much thought, I reach to a conclusion that love, real love, can overcome all the barriers. Please, let me make you the happiest girl. When the time comes, we will be together for all the eternity."

Vane was fascinated hearing Leo's words, she thought she could be there until the end of the world, listening to her true love.

Without any warning, Leo scooped her up into his arms and jumped to a thick branch of a huge tree. Leonardo continued jumping until they almost reached the tree's top.

There, in a safe place, Leo put her down. Vane looked at him speechless. A few seconds later she caressed his arm's muscles and smiled with pleasure. Her prince charming was so manly.

The dense foliage of the tree served as their hideout. That gave the couple a chance to experience sensuality. They invited it to appear for just a moment, they didn't want the purity of the love they had to be stained with an improper action.

Leonardo just stayed there looking at her too. Vane's hand traveled across Leo's whole arm until it reached the back of her love's head. Vane took the tails of Leo's bandana and put them close to her nose, breathing in his scent. Leo's face reddened.

"Always remember this moment, this woman and this feeling, because I won't forget them, never." Vane said, looking into Leo's eyes, enjoying Leo's shyness. "Also remember you only have to say a single word to experience all this at any time you want, making me the happiest woman on Earth."

Leonardo had never seen that side of a woman's mind, he felt he was being loved to the fullest; he smiled and let out a sigh completely satisfied.

After that, they sat on the branch, gazing at the moon.

"I have something for you, girl." Leo said taking her by surprise, he took the object out from his belt. It was a toy ring.

"What's that?"

"I found it a long time ago, when my brothers and I were looking for toys to play with, in the dumpsters. I liked it because it seemed real, although my brothers said it was a toy for girls, I decided to keep it. I hope you don't feel offended, but I would like you to take it, it will represent the love we share. I promise I will buy you a real diamond ring when you decide to stay with me for the rest of your life."

"Oh... Leo... is the most wonderful gift I have ever had. I don't care about the real diamonds. Only the frivolous girls can think a real diamond could represent real love. I swear I won't take it off, I will keep it until the day I die!" For Vane, the purity in Leonardo's soul was more valuable than a mountain made of diamonds.

"Okay, Vane. What you must say, young lady?" Leo said teasing her.

"Hmmm, I am not quite sure, maybe... thank you so much for loving me in such a way I didn't know it could exist."

Mixing the words and the action, the girl kissed him again, enjoying Leo's taste.

When they broke the kiss, they sighed deeply.

"Maybe your brother was right Leo; the city could run out of oxygen if we keep sighing." Vane commented chuckling.

"If I didn't care about the people's safety, I wouldn't mind."

"I wonder how our little siblings are doing." Vane said aloud. "I know they have to discover what real love means, but I wanted my sister to enjoy her innocence a little more."

"I was thinking the same about Mikey, but don't worry, for those two a date means to play video games until they eyes are completely red." Leo told her chuckling.

"Yeah, you are right." Vane agreed. "So, where were we?"

"Oh yes… close your eyes my love, I also have a surprise for you." Vane said stroking Leo's cheek.

Leo did as Vane told him, but exactly at that instant a dart stuck into Leo's arm.

Vane's eyes widened with horror, Leo wasn't unconscious, but it seemed he had a hard time trying to control his muscles' movements. Vane held him still and took out the dart of Leo's body. A few seconds later a dart hit her too.

They couldn't prevent the fall. But despite Leonardo couldn't completely control his body, he protected Vane twirling his own body and wrapping her with his arms. That way, only the turtle collided directly with the ground. Vane was completely unharmed but one of Leo's arms broke.

Leonardo couldn't avoid letting out a cry of pain.

"Leo... no..." Vane tried to get off of him. She didn't want to hurt him any longer. She felt how Leo's body was shaking with pain but she couldn't move properly.

"Are you okay, Vane?" Leo asked really worried, his voice sounded a bit strange.

"Of course… I am fine, you protected me Leo, I am so sorry I couldn't do more." Vane answered hardly. "As soon as I can stand up, I will help you."

"Don't... worry about me, Vane, you must... go. The ones who attacked us will come soon. Run as fast as you can, I... I will face them." Because of the unknown substance placed inside the dart, the leader couldn't speak faster.

"How can you... tell me that? I will never leave you... ever; I don't care if I die here, with you." Vane's condition was like his.

"But..." Before Leo could finish talking, a rude man lifted Vane by one of her arms, taking her away from Leo."

"No! Leo!" She called out, trying desperately to get away from the stranger who was holding her.

"Vane!" Leo tried to stand up, but a large group of Foot ninjas grabbed him tightly. They didn't care about Leo's fractured bone.

"I told you I will kill this freak, Vanessa!" The girl immediately recognized Vixen's voice. "But you never listened to me, you always thought I am stupid, well, you will regret that, girl."

"KILL HIM!" He yelled to his followers.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Vane tried to stop him, but the man slapped her and the girl fell to the ground. Vane's mouth was bleeding.

When Leonardo saw that, it made his blood boil.

"HOW DARE YOU TO TOUCH HER?" For just a moment the group of foot ninjas who were holding him, were careless and Leonardo could release himself from them. The turtle unsheathed a katana with his good arm and pounced on the man.

For once, luck seemed to be against the good guys, at seeing that the angry turtle was approaching him, Vixen took out his dart gun and aimed it at Leo. The hands of the foot ninja were shaky but he shot anyway.

The dart hit Leo on his leg before he could do something.

The rest of the group had recovered from the impression and once again they grabbed Leo and they started beating him.

Vane got some of her strength back and she attacked Vixen. But a couple of ninjas blocked her path and held her down.

"Vixen, please, now you have what you wanted, let him go!" Vane begged a couple of tears trickled down her cheeks.

Instead of being satisfied, the ex's anger got bigger, he hasn't seen someone as arrogant as Vane crying and now she was doing it for a freak!

"There was a time I had begged to see one more of your smiles, to see your tears, and taste one more of your sweet kisses. But now, you are wasting them in a mutant, a monster, a nature's oddity! What's wrong with you, woman!?" Vixen asked with a mixed tone in which anyone could perceive the mockery and the disgust.

"Vixen... if you order your men to stop... I will go with you without complaining..." Vane said biting her lip and without looking at him.

"Bear in mind that you will never see this freak again... are you sure?" Vixen asked heartlessly.

"Yes..."

Okay. Let's go! We must tell the Shredder that one of his hated enemies has perished." Vixen and his entire group left Leonardo behind, lying on the soft grass, bleeding badly.

The only thing Vane could do was to drop her shell cell and hope that Leonardo's brothers could find him before it was too late.

"Leo... I love you. Please, don't die. I hope you can forgive me..." She thought sadly for herself, Vixen was almost dragging her.

_**Sniff…sniff… my wonderful co-writer wrote a good chapter…. Anyways, next chapter will hopefully be up soon, and I will be the one wo writes it. Please review, follow us as well as the story and favorite!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Alex and Mikey!

_**Wrong Time, Wrong Place, but Awfully Lucky**_

_**Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry this is short. I kinda rushed and only went over it just to get it posted. I only rushed so I could get it up for y'all. I wrote this, so do not blame Rose Black Dragon, blame me. Please do not be mean. I will attempt to make it better in a little while, but right now I've been busy, and my mom switched back to this hard drive and I had it on my other hard drive, so yea. Sorry! When I edit it, I will let you know, and it will be longer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alex and the other guy. Yea, I'm being mean to my own OC. Oh well!**_

_**A/N: Sorry again for the shortness!**_

_**Warning: There are bad words!**_

Alexandria giggled as Michelangelo led her across the rooftops. She and Mikey were on their first date. Of course, there were no clouds, no wind, and it was neither hot nor cold. It was pretty good weather.

"Mikey, where are we going?" Alex asked, catching up so she was right next to Mikey. She looked between him as well as looking in front of her, so she didn't fall. Mikey stopped, and Alex ran into his back. She stumbled, and almost fell but Mikey caught her. Alex smirked, and kissed him. Mikey was surprised, and then enjoyed it. A moment later, they broke, and stood. Alex then asked: "Why the carnival?"

"Well, this is only going on tonight, so I decided to bring you here." Mikey asked, smiling.

"Mikey! I'm so happy! To me, this is the most romantic date ever!" Alex said. Then she hugged Mikey and he stumbled, but caught his balance. He chuckled.

"Thought so." Mikey said.

What followed was them getting their tickets, and entering.

The largest roller-coaster Alex screamed and Mikey laughed.

On the Tunnel of Love, Alex cuddled right next to Mikey, and Mikey was smiling the whole time.

When they ate, they joked about themselves as well as their families.

It was while they were exiting when she realized a guy dressed in a T-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and hat, watching then. She glared at the guy. He then walked the other direction.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked. Alex looked at him.

"Nothing! Everything's fine!" Alex said happily, and then looked where they were going. As they headed to the beach, Alex wondered in her head who that mysterious guy was. A few minutes later, they sat on the end of a dock, Mikey's arm around Alex's shoulder, and Alex cuddled into Mikey's chest.

"Alex?" Mikey asked, looking at her. Alex looked at him.

"Yea, Mike?" Alex asked with a confused emotion on her face.

"I'm sorry." Mikey said, looking away.

"For what exactly?" Alex asked.

"For not being able to give you a normal life. For not being able to be who you deserve." Mikey said. Alex used her hand to bring his face back towards her. He looked away.

"Michelangelo, look at me." Alex said. He looked at her, and she continued, "I realize that you think that I deserve better, but I am good with what I have received. All I need is you and your love. I would like to keep it that way." Alex then smiled. Mikey was speechless, and then smiled and found his voice.

"I am so lucky to have you." He said, and then a kiss followed. Then, Alex felt something wrap around her waist. She screamed as she was pulled back onto shore.

"Alex!" Mikey yelled, and then stood.

"Mikey!" Alex said, as she stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows. She looked around, and sensed many people heading towards Mikey. She gasped, and ran towards Mikey, shooting an arrow right past his head, and then what followed was a scream of pain. Alex smirked as she approached Mikey.

"Alexandria, how convenient." A male voice stated, and out of the darkness, the mysterious man fron the carnival appeared.

"Axel?" Alex asked.

"Who's Axel?" Mikey asked confused.

"My ex boyfriend." Alex said, aiming her bow and arrow at Axel as he took off his coat, hat, and looked at Alex.

"Alex, my dear, you have failed to learn not to aim your weapon at me." Axel said, and Mikey screamed. Alex looked and saw that a foot ninja sliced the back of his thigh.

"Mikey!" Alex screamed, and ripped off a piece of her long sleeved shirt. She wrapped up his thigh, and Axel growled.

"And you, the bastard who I used to date, have not learned to leave my family alone!" Alex said.

"Well, Alexandria, in order to get you to avoid hurting me, I must mess with them." Axel said, smirking. He crossed his arms and leaned to the side.

"What the hell do you want asshole?" Alex asked.

"Oh, it's simple really." Axel said, and smirked.

"Just tell me." Alex growled.

"You." Axel said. Everything went quiet.

"Alex?" Mikey asked.

"Yea?" Alex asked.

"Should we fight or no?" Mikey asked, going back-to-back with Alex.

"Wait." Alex said. "Axel, I wanna make a deal with you."

"Alex! No! It will be like making a deal with the devil!" Mikey exclaimed. Alex sighed.

"Oh, no, please continue." Axel said in his evil voice.

"Take me and leave the turtles as well as my family alone." Alex said confidently.

"Alex! No!" Mikey yelled.

"Mikey, I have to. Please, let me." Alex said. Alex walked up to Axel.

"Very well." Axel said, and then grabbed Alex. She flinched, and then sighed.

"Foot Ninjas, retreat." Axel said. And for Alex's finial words, she said:

"I love you Mikey."

_**Well, again, I am sorry it is not that long, but I rushed, and this is all that came to mind. Love you all, and byez!**_

_**HG**_


End file.
